


The Hunter Gets Hunted

by freedomofwriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Assasin Eren, Bottom Eren, Dark Past, Death, Eren has asthma, Eren is annoying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ghoul Levi, Ghouls, I will tag as i go i guess, Lemon, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Bonds, Omega Eren, Panic Attacks, Possesive Levi, Protective Levi, Romance, Smut, Top Levi, Torture, and Connie, but still very lovable, carla is human, dark psychological, eren is stubborn, everyone are ghouls, except sasha, ghoul eren, grisha is half, i think, implied attempt suicide, insecure Eren, supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomofwriting/pseuds/freedomofwriting
Summary: Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic species that are only able to feed on humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: They normally have the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the exception of diet, mentality, and inner biology.Eren Jaeger, an omega ghoul who lives near the wall that seperate humans and ghoul. He has lived his life quite peacefully for the past five years. But Eren Jaeger isn't your normal ghoul. He's different with many dark secrets.Levi Ackerman, an alpha ghoul who is under the command of the king of ghouls, Alpha Erwin Smith and Levi is also the strongest ghoul alive. He too has his own dark secrets.After word of a certain beta ghoul who smells like an omega started killing criminal ghouls near the wall, Levi was sent to investigate. So what will happen when Eren and Levi cross paths? Welcome to the horrific lives of ghouls in Tokyo.





	1. Chapter 1

"E..."

"Ere..."

"Eren!"

A large thump rang out from the small cottage that situated near the wall. It was a peaceful Thursday morning. Well screw that, the southern east side of Ghoul City, Shiganshina was never peaceful. Killing, rape, murder, thieves where always happening there but for some reason, Eren, Mikasa and Armin had led five peaceful years in that city. Never once they were bothered by the pollution of their town. They bothered with their own and never with others. Of course there was one more thing...

"Fuck! Mikasa was it necessary to yell? We have sensitive ears for Christ sake!" grumbled the boy with teal coloured eyes and messy brown hair on the floor next to his bed while rubbing the side of his head. "You should have also let me sleep in. Last night was hectic."

"It's almost noon Eren. Plus we have more clients asking for our help. Armin called to get you so that we can have a discussion." Mikasa Ackerman, the female alpha ghoul who had yelled to get Eren to wake up. She had luscious black hair with piercing steel grey eyes.

The male omega ghoul groaned as he finally stood up from the floor and stretched his arms up high until there was satisfied crack sound from his neck. Feeling slightly refreshed from his slumber, Mikasa left him alone to his own devices. Eren then made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He then started to examine his wound from yeaterday. His prey was one stubborn one. Standing up again and again to attack him even when he knew his disadvantage. His prey was lucky enough to even struck his shoulder when he let down his guard for a second. But being an Ukaku Beta, he tired easily and soon Eren went for his kill. Making sure all his wounds were healed, he started to make their way to the cottage's dining room. There already sat a blonde hair boy with sharp blue eyes.

"Morning, Ar." yawned Eren as he took a seat across the blonde omega ghoul. Mikasa was in the kitchen brewing coffee for all three of them.

"More like afternoon, Eren!" chriped Armin as he looked up from his pile of paper. "Got a good night rest? Yesterday was a struggle and a pain in the ass."

Eren nodded to indicate that he did sleep well and both boys settled into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Mikasa came in with three cups of hot coffee. Eren gave a nod of thanks to Mikasa as he took a cup of coffee from her hands. He soon started sipping his coffee, feeling more and more refreshed as he take each sip. Caffeine didn't help much with hunger but the rush it gave was amazing.

"So what did you want to discuss Ar?" asked Eren finally breaking the silence.

Armin looked up from his pile of paperwork and grinned. "We got a job and the pay is so good that it can save us money to get three humans. This will last our hunger for at least three months! Other than that, it is an easy killing job too. Easier than what happened last night."

Eren raised his left eyebrow, looking interested. An easy job with good pay? Who wouldn't agree to that. He may be suicidal and all but he isn't stupid to let go of such good deal.

"Who is the target, Ar? I don't want Eren to get hurt again like yesterday." Mikasa suddenly questioned. 

"Oh come on, Kas! Ar already said that it is easier than yesterday's job. And I didn't not get hurt. My stamina was just bad." grumbled Eren. He really disliked it when Mikasa starts being overprotective and stuff. He loved her like his own sister but she sometimes came off more protective than she should. It annoyed him a lot.

"But Eren..." Mikasa warned. It wasn't that Mikasa loved being overprotective, Eren was badly damaged yesterday from their job. Eren was careless and was using more effort on offense than his defense which ended him with a kill on his prey, a damaged arm and his asthma attack happening. Both Armin and Mikasa had to get him for medical treatment from the town doctor, Marco Bodt. 

The three of them where hired assassins in the Shiganshina but the killings were usually left towards Eren. Armin was incharge of receiving client, doing research about jobs and pre-planning their missions. Mikasa usually plays the bait or the diversion of the mission. Luring their pray in or diverting the attention of their prey so that Eren can have an easy kill. It was an easy job for them to be assasins since no one can ever trace back that the killings were done by them.

The killings are all done by a Beta's kagune and none of them being Betas the suspicion can never be on them. Eren was basically the best assasin there could be. He was an omega ghoul with both a Beta Rinkaku and an Omega Koukaku. He has the perfect offense and defensive mechanism. But why he had both was because of his past which only Mikasa and Armin know. Nobody knew of course. They died before they can tell anyone.

Before this suppose discussion became into a heated argument, Armin butted in "Mikasa don't worry. This job will be an easy kill. I did my research on the target and the area around, it will be safe and we will have enough to eat for three months."

Mikasa turned her attention slightly towards Armin while silently pondering the best choice. Eren might have recovered from what had happened yesterday night but going a mission again might hurt him. But Armin ensured that it was easy kill and that the job can help them survive for another three months before they need food again which means Eren doesn't have to kill for three months.

Turning her face away, Mikasa kept quiet. The two ghouls took that as a victory of Mikasa agreeing to the job. Eren slumped back to his chair and drank his slightly cold coffee. "So what is the plan for tonight Ar?" He asked so that he can plan ahead.

Armin smiled and spread the papers out before Eren and Mikasa showing his plan for tonight.

———————————————————

Eren was standing on a wooden beam of an old house both his Rinkaku and Koukaku ready for attack. Below him was two Beta ghouls playing poker between a candlelight, none of them could sense Eren was in hiding in the same room with them since they were to busy shooting perverse glances at Mikasa who was tied up and gagged in the corner of the room. Mikasa intentionally release her scent so that it was enough to cover up Eren's scent. 

Tonight's job was to kill the men in the room and the messenger that will come to pick up Mikasa. It was an easy thing to do since the men were both distracted but the mission will only start when the messenger comes.

Armin had acted as a mistress from a brothel, which was flawless since Armin was an omega and he was small in size to sell off Mikasa as a sex slave to the rich people who lived in the centre of Ghoul City, Sina. The messenger would collect the 'slave' for his master. To Armin's guessing the 'slave' thing was just a diversion by the master of the messenger so that no one would think that the messenger went to do dirty 'work' but just getting a slave for his master.

The messenger must have valuable information if they wanted him and the men in the room dead.

After two boring hours and that the men in the room gave up playing poker and decided to drink their ass off. Not alcohol if you were wondering. Ghouls can't stand alcohol but instead they drank human blood like a vampire. They say if one ghoul drinks too much of human blood, they can get drunk. Well at least drunk ghouls will make their job easier. Being drunk means dulled senses, dulled senses means less fighting.

Soon a flurry of knocks went on the door of the old house and one of the men decides to stagger towards the door. The door opened and a man walked in. 

 _Alpha._ Eren smelled. Mikasa must have caught the man's scent too as she release her scent stronger than ever. The Beta men staggered a bit by the scent but the Alpha ghoul barely glance at her. He went up to Mikasa and roughly dragged her up. Eren flinched at how Mikasa was being man-handled but he knew his best friend would know how to care for herself. He stood there unflinchingly and waited for his signal to move. 

Mikasa then suddenly shot Eren a series of head shakes. It was the signal to start killing. Without a second thought, Eren jumped of the beam and killed the Alpha ghoul that was in front of Mikasa instantly. Half the man's face slid down to the ground and the body crumpled beneath him.

Sending the body a swift kick, he turned around to face the other two ghouls. They all gulped in fear and panic. He the heard a smal thump on the roof knowing that Mikasa had left him alone so that he had more space to fight. Without a second thought her sent out his Rinkaku kagune and teared both men's head off their bodies. Holding the two heads in his kagune and he then threw it away in disgust. His kagune then disappates into thin air. 

Eren then made his way out of the house but what he didn't know that they door was left unclosed when he pushed it and that a car was already speeding away from the house.

—————————————————————

Eren made his way back to his own cottage to where his both friends were waiting for his arrival to celebrate their easy kill and big reward. For three months they need not worry about food. They wouldn't need to starve and eat ghoul meat. Rather they could have their own human meat. 

Armin was already waiting by the living room with a pacing Mikasa. Eren quietly walked in and spoke "Trying to make a hole on the floor, Kas?"

Both ghoul jumped at his voice as they were to busy worrying for Eren's safety to be aware of their surroundings. Eren shook his head in amusement at his friends reactions.

Mikasa gave a breath of relief while Armin smiled. Eren held out his arms and gladly announced. "Not a scratch. The two Betas were too scared to even defend themselves. Thank god that they were drunk too so that they didn't put up a fight. For once I had a clean kill."

Mikasa gave a small smile and pulled up the red scarf that she wore around her neck. Armin just grinned and ran up to give his omega friend a cuddle which Eren gladly returned. 

Eren was happy with his friends living his peaceful life but what he did not expect the next day was a certain raven-haired Alpha ghoul.


	2. Chapter 2

A big blonde alpha ghoul with icy blue eyes sat on the big executive chair in his office, both hands clasped together in front of his face while he silently ponder the news that he had just received from a beta ghoul. The news was bizarre and unbelievable. He might as well call it bullshit if it wasn't for the look on the ghoul's face was genuine and earnestly terrified. No one can act that scared unless it was real, not even an actor can achieve that expression. Now the gears in his head was turning. There wasn't harm sending someone to check on this new piece of information but the blonde alpha didn't want to risk any of his men. If the information was true, Erwin might have an advantage and a disadvantage at his sleeve. It all came to who he sent and what his men will do. After a quiet fifteen minutes, the blonde alpha press a button on his desk and spoke.

"Mike can you please get Hange, Moblit and Levi to my office please?"

A rough grunt sounded from the speaker next to the button signalling that Mike had heard the blonde alpha's request. The blonde alpha sat back against his chair and sigh. This case was very bizarre and incredible but not entirely impossible. He had heard many stories and experienced many things, this might be the most thrilling thing that happened after he became king in Ghoul City. It has been quite boring for a while and he could use for some fun.

Soon a loud rapping on the door of his office door sounded out and the blonde alpha knew that Hange and Moblit had made their way here. "Come in." he said. The door of his office slammed open and a female brunette beta ghoul came in the office with a light brown hair beta ghoul trailing after her. "You called for muah, Eyebrows?" Hange loudly giggled while Moblit tried to restrain her.

Now the alpha ghoul flinched at the high pitched voice but was really glad that he sent for Hange cause he will be getting rid of her for one whole week. A whole week of peace and quiet. "Yes I did, Hange. But before I saw anything, it is better if we wait for Levi so I don't have to repeat what I have to say." He sighed. Hange was already there bouncing with curiosity and excitement but started pouting when she was told to wait. "But Erwin..... You know I hate waiting!!!" Hange started to whine.

Moblit her mate finally got his arm around his mate and started to croon softly hoping to make his mate feel happy again. Erwin wasn't fazed or disgust with the intimacy. It was normal for ghoul mates being like this especially if they were true mates. Bonds in ghoul mates were so strong that only death can destroy them. He did hope to find his mate but he decided to leave that to the work of fate. If fate wanted him to have a mate right now or even never he wouldn't mind. He was happy as it is.

After a few minutes but according to Hange it was like forever, a firm knock was heard on the door. "Come in." said Erwin, the second time that day. The door swung open and a raven haired alpha ghoul with steely grey eyes stalked into the room. When Hange saw the raven ghoul, she rushed up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. "It's my favourite little Grumpy ghoul!!" she squealed. "Erwin asked to be here too eh? Oooo must be a best friends catch up but why is Moblit here?" Hange asked, wondering to herself but then she turned to her mate and then gasped "Oh my ghouls, no offence baby kins but -"

Before she can even finish her sentence, she was pushed far away from the raven ghoul, a definite one kagune length away from himself. The raven ghoul swore his ears where ringing due to his sensitive hearing, his face full of saliva which was disgusting and that he would have a scene to watch about two lovey dovey mates. He was jealous of mates. The raven ghoul is getting old and had yet found his mate and he really wished he found him soon so he could have someone that he can cherish. But he believed he was punished not to have a mate due to his past. Before he got into relieving his past, he shook his head and stomped to Erwin's table who was watching the whole action with amused eyes.

"What now the shitty eyebrows?" The raven asked, sounding very annoyed as he made his way in front of Erwin's desk and made himself comfortable in the chair with his feet on the table.

Now if the alpha and beta in the room wasn't his friends, Erwin would have thrown both into a cell for being disrespectful in front of the king of ghouls. Erwin chuckled and then cleared his throat. "I have an investigation for you."

———————————————

And that is how Levi is now stuck in a black Mercedes Benz with a beta ghoul who is seemingly high with only just air and once in a while smooches from the back of the car on their way towards Shiganshina. Levi didn't know what was more annoying, going back to his old town where he grew up in or being in a car with Hange fucking Zoe.

His decision was leaning towards the second choice with every smooch her heard. After an agonising three hours, they finally made it to Shiganshina. Levi bolted out of the car as soon he got it parked outside the village and peeled off his seatbelt. He was sure he was going to suffocate in the car if he continued to stay in the car. Yes mates were respected and cherished in Ghoul City cause the rate of ghouls dropped vastly before the wall. The death toll before the wall was so shocking that ghouls having mates is really rare. That is why Levi felt like him having a mate might be a really low chance.

Now don't get the wrong idea, Levi was not the type to be all romantic and sweet. Heck, Levi is basically the strongest ghoul in the city and was welled feared and respected. He was the type that scared children with their appearance and his presence is enough to make anyone shit themselves except some special cases like Erwin and Hange, his supposed friends.

For some reason, the alpha in him was restless as soon as he set foot into Shiganshina. Hange and Moblit had finally decide to come out of the car after a session. Whether it was just making out or more, Levi didn't want to know. All he knew that before he leaves in the car he would have to sanitise it from top to bottom. No way he would sit in the fucking care if it had even a hint of sex. Levi's alpha was definitely giddy now as they walked through the winded road of the town. They had stopped to talk with some villagers to get 'information' but Levi knew if you wanted good information you have to weave deeper in the town and talk to the right people.

After getting nothing from the townsfolk, Levi finally decided that they should talk to people in the underground. All he wanted to get back and to his own house. His alpha was being restless and he didn't like it. Levi had never so out of control with his inner alpha. If Levi would be with other people, he would have already left and told Erwin that there was no information. But this investigation definitely needed to see and talk with someone. Hange basically knew everything about him so he wasn't really uncomfortable showing his past to her. He knew she would never judge but have a lot of pesky questions.

"Hey shitty four eyes, there isn't anything worth here to investigate. We are going to have to head down." Levi said.

"Head down like underground down?" Hange excitedly ask. She was loud enough to let everyone in town to hear her.

"Shut it four eyes! We don't need everyone knowing! Now keep quiet before I cut off your limbs and leave you here with Moblit to regenerate." hissed Levi as he looked around to see who heard them but it doesn't seem like anyone heard them. This was Shiganshina. You only bothered with yourself, you never get involved with anyone if you wanted a peaceful life in this town. Reasons why Levi left this shit hole of a place. It was disgusting.

Hange ignored Levi's threat and squealed in excitement as they made their way underground. Levi knew that everyone in the underground were aware that three strangers were making their way down there thanks to Hange. Levi didn't mind though, the underground was like the town, as long as you minded your own business, you will just be ignored. Levi decide to walk into a random bar and scrunched up his nose disgust as soon as he made his way in.

He must have known that bars in the underground were full of cobwebs, dust bunnies and moths. Basically a dump full of disgusting germs. He wanted to walk out but an amazing scent caught his attention. It smelled of citrus and the ocean. The scent made Levi felt like he was spending summer in a private beach with a glass of mango smoothie with the fulfilled feeling of having a mate. When he was going to trail off hoping to find the origin of the scent, Hange suddenly pulled him towards the bar.

Levi snapped out his trance as soon as he was pushed onto a stool. Hange was already blabbering to the bartender about getting drinks for her and Moblit. She was even polite enough to ask what Levi wanted but he turned her down. No way he was going to drink from a dirty glass in the bar.

The bartender left to get their drinks and Levi wandered off to find the source of the amazing scent again but it wasn't as strong as he first smelt it but it was still there. Not knowing himself, Hange was actually observing Levi, she knew the look all to well since she had experience it herself. She wanted to tell him but refrain from it. It would be a jolly good show to see a shock and happy Levi.

The bartender came back with their drinks and they decided to talk to the bartender.

"So have you heard of any weird killings around here?" Hange casually asked, drinking her beer she ordered. Levi raised his left eyebrow at her. He never thought Hange would initiate to ask questions.

The bartender was wiping some glasses as he answered. "Not really. Killings are common here but there are some recent killings that seem like to be done by the same ghoul but no one knows who."

"Any suspect or rumours about the killers?" Levi asked quietly.

Suddenly three people from their table and walked out the bar. Two omegas and one alpha, Levi smelt. The alpha was female with black hair and stormy grey eyes. One of the omegas had blonde hair and curious blue eyes. He reminded Levi of Erwin just by looks. While the other omega almost took Levi's breath away. He had gorgeous green eyes and luscious brown hair. His skin was golden and seem to be like radiating light.

"You can stop staring now, grumpy. They already left." Hange teasing voice sounded.

Levi swivelled away from the door and made a annoying 'tch' sound. Hange was giggling while leaning against Moblit for support. "Shut it, four eyes!" growled Levi.

"So who are they?" Moblit who was quiet the whole night asked the bartender.

"Oh you mean the Shiganshina trio? I heard they came together like five years ago and basically earn a respectable reputation in the town. They might have two omegas in the group but they can take down anyone without breaking a sweat. Some even say, ghouls don't come out alive if they were their target." the bartender answered. He sounded really casual and fond like he knew them personally.

"Ooooh interesting! We should visit them Levi! It would help us!" Hange said while shaking his left arm vigorously. Levi "tch" in annoyance again. Hange would be the death of him in this trip, why would Erwin ever sent Hange and him together in this investigation, he would never know. He would just have to interrogate him and maybe castrate him on the way. Moblit shot him a look which was hoping him to agree so that he would not upset his mate.

Levi had no choice but to agree. Next time, Levi will go on an investigation himself no matter what. This was hell. Hange squealed when Levi sigh in defeat. Levi was sure that she was so happy that she wanted to dance on the bar stand. With a twitching left eye and a sudden urge to kill, the three ghouls left the bar to find the so called Shiganshina trio.

The bartender just stood amused. This was an interesting encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

How much must one ghoul ask to have a peaceful day with their friends in Shiganshina? Well according to Eren, it must have been a lot since he was really having a hard time being calm and relax with Armin and Mikasa in Hannes' bar. He was the exact opposite of being calm and relex. He was fidgeting and restless ever since this morning. And apparently it was really obvious towards Armin and Mikasa, since they dragged him from the cottage to the bar that they were currently sitting in.

Armin had tried asking why was he so restless but Eren seriously had no idea why? Maybe he felt like he was in danger? But that didn't happen for almost five years. He knew he was safe and he was skilled enough to keep himself safe. So why was he so jumpy?

Now the three friends where having their fair share of beer and making small talk. Armin talking about the new books that he had gotten with extra money he had saved up. Mikasa was just quietly listening at the excited Armin while shooting worried glances at Eren. Eren was trying his best to relax and listen to what Armin was saying but nothing was helping.

"Eren, do you wanna go? You look pale." Mikasa asked worriedly.

Armin who was describing the cover the book suddenly and looked at Eren. What Mikasa said was true, Eren was very pale. But Eren shrugged Mikasa off.

"I'm all good, Kas. Plus it has been a long time since we came to this bar. I wanna enjoy my time with you guys here as much as possible." Eren said.

To be honest, Eren just wanted to go home and sleep, hoping to get rid of what he was feeling but something at the back of gnawing him to stay put. Mikasa gave another worried glance and pulled the red scarf around her neck to hide her pursed lips. The scarf was a gift from Eren when they became friends, with him saying that it was a symbol that she earned his trust, why she didn't know. But she treasured the scarf and keep it close to her to remind herself that she had to trust Eren when he trusted her.

"Well if you wanna stay, I might ask Hannes to get you a glass of water. Alcohol is ho good for you if you are sick." said Armin as he stood up from his chair and walked to the counter.

Eren wanted to protest that he wasn't sick towards Armin when a certain scent hit him hard. It smelt amazing. Like Earl Grey and the fresh pine but there was something more than that, the smell promised comfort, care, companionship and most importantly safety. The smell was just amazing. The omega in Eren was purring at the smell and wanted Eren to find the source but his moment was cut short by Armin placing a glass of water in front of him.

"Here you go, Eren." Armin said as he observed Eren. He raised his left eyebrow slightly, colour seemed to have slightly returned to his face.

"Thanks, Ar." Eren gave him a small smile and thanked him. He picked up his glass and drank the water. He was hoping that the smell was fading since it was making him curious and Eren always knew his curiosity was dangerous and leading him to the worst of situations like his mothers de... Eren shook his head to get the flashback out of his mind and focus on his breathing. This was no time for a flashback. He was suppose to enjoy a nice day with his friends.

To Eren's both excitement and disappointment, the smell got more stronger as each second past until the door if the bar opened. Eren was almost knocked out of his chair of the fragrance that made his omega swoon. His omega wanted him to pounce on that stranger and never let him go. Like he knew that he was safe.

"Eren?" Mikasa called out. He looked up to two pairs of worried eyes and coughed to cover up his awkwardness.

"Yeah?" he shakily asked. Eren was surprised at his voice. Why was he sounding so weak?

"You look like you wanted to jump out of your chair and run to something." Armin pointed out. Now Eren was confused, why would he wanna leave his friends?

"Why would I ever do that? There's nothing in this town to go to and I already said that I wanted to hang out with you guys." Eren said.

Armin just shrugged while Mikasa just ignored him, her eyes were peering at some other direction. Eren glanced at the the direction that Mikasa was looking at which was the bar. Hannes, the bartender was attending to three people and Eren instantly knew that they weren't from Shiganshina.

The clothes that they were wearing definitely cannot be gotten from the district and even if you own clothes that good, you wouldn't come to such a small and simple bar. Eren then carefully judged the newcomers.

One Alpha and two Betas, he scented. One of the beta's was female and she had brunette hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with what Eren guessed was a pair of goggles on her head. Her eyes were a sparkly brown which looked like it was filled of mischief and curiosity. The other beta was male and he is sitting next to her. He had light brown hair and eyes but his eyes were full of adoration and love for the beta ghoul sitting next to him which made Eren cringe slightly. They must be a thing or dating.

Eren then turned his attention to the alpha and if Eren didn't give himself a mental check, he was sure that his jaw would have dropped to the ground. The Alpha ghoul was drop dead gorgeous. He had raven black hair and piercing silvery grey eyes. His skin was pale and there seems to be a permanent frown on his face. His eyes were calculating and full of boredom but it looked like a storm was raging in his eyes. It made him look sexy.

Okay woah woah woah, did Eren just call a random stranger gorgeous and sexy who is also an alpha? Something was definitely wrong with Eren and he doesn't doubt that he is feeling sick today. Maybe he should have just stayed at home.

He turned his attention away from the three people and looked at his friends. Armin was still looking at the strangers with interest and confusion. He must be thinking of some logical explanation for someone to be in Shiganshina and especially be in the underground. Armin is an over thinker for that.

While Mikasa had a furrowed brow and pursed lips. Eren cocked his head to the side and called out. "Kas, you alright there? You seem like you don't like them."

Mikasa look back and her eyebrows furrowed even deeper which also caught the attention of Armin. "They are talking about the deaths." she said quietly enough for the three of them to hear. Mikasa did had the most sensitive hearing in all three of them. She can pick up conversations quiet easily.

Eren's eyes widen while Armin just nodded as if what Mikasa said had confirm any suspicions he had. Eren suddenly felt out of place and wanted to leave but something was tugging him to stay. But he pushed past any thought of staying and stood up. Getting his cue, Armin and Mikasa stood up too and all three of them left the bar without even saying goodbye to Hannes.

——————————

What Levi was doing now could only be described as stalking. He was basically stalking a gorgeous kid that smelled like heaven right now. Yes Levi really should be ashamed of what he was doing but he didn't care. The Alpha in him wanted that green-eyed Omega which was weird and abnormal cause his Alpha never wanted an Omega. His Alpha found most of the Omegas repulsive. But right now Levi would have to ignore his Alpha because a feeling in his gut told him that the kid must have something to do with the murders or that he had information about it. His gut feeling are mostly right at times.

He scented the air once again to make sure that they were going the right way. They were making their way out if the underground and towards the wall. Why are they going towards the wall?

"Hey four eyes, we are making our way to the walls right?" Levi asked impatiently.

"Technically yes. Why?" Hange asked while giving him grin. She looks like she was hiding something important from Levi.

"Tch. The brats are making their way there." Levi said. They continued to travel on foot to where the three ghouls are. Hange was being exceptionally quiet cause normally she will be chatting his ears off him. Well there were those occasional squeals from Hange and laughs from Moblit. They must be using the mate bond to talk to each other. Well Levi was not going to complain since he really wanted that peace and quiet for that time. His thoughts were out of the place and it annoyed him a lot. He is usually calm and collected. Now was a great time to gather his thoughts.

They soon came out of the town and towards the outskirts of the Shiganshina. A small cottage soon came into view and Levi was sure that the scent was coming from the cottage. Now it made sense on why they were heading to the wall. The cottage was basically next to the wall.

"Why are we at a cottage Levi?" Hange asked.

"Well for your information, the scent stopped here." Levi replied annoyed. Hange gave a look of understanding and then bolted towards the cottage.

Levi made another 'tch' sound as he followed the crazy female beta. Hange stood in front of the door and gave three loud knocks. Levi suddenly felt a tad bit nervous, he was kinda hoping that the green-eye beauty would open the door.

Okay this day has gotten really weird for Levi's liking and he had seen a lot of weird stuff.

From the cottage there was a few shouts and grumbles before someone stomped towards the door and swung it open.

Levi's wish was answered as the green-eyed ghoul opened the door. Levi now had a full view of the young Omega and then the next thing that came to his mind was 'mate'. His Alpha in him was howling, Levi has found his mate.

The omega by the door was clearly annoyed by the three visitors. "How can I help you?" he asked while leaning against the door frame.

Levi's alpha was swooning when it heard his mate's voice. It was silky and soft. Levi wanted to hug the omega in front of him and claim him there but he remained still on where he stood. He didn't want to make the wrong move and scare his mate away.

"Hi, my name is Hange and this is my mate Moblit! The one with a permanent frown on his face is Levi." Hange decided to start off by enthusiastically introducing them.

"Tch. Shut it four eyes. We don't need to give everyone we see our fucking names for fuck sake." Levi said while rolling his eyes and arms crossed.

The brunette raised his eyes at Levi with mild amusement. But Hange ignored Levi and continued rambling. "We're here for some business for a friend. We were hoping you and your friends could help us. So what's your name?"

"My name is Eren." said his mate. Levi's alpha howled at how beautiful his mate's name is. It was a gorgeous name for a gorgeous mate. "And what do you mean by mate?" Eren asked. You can practically hear the confusion in his voice.

Hange grinned and wrapped herself around Moblit's arm. "Moblit is my soulmate."

Eren nodded his head but confusion was still etched on his face as he muttered, "So there is such things as soulmates in ghouls." He then shook his head and look up. "Well you need to elaborate on what your business is. I can't help if you are being vague."

"We came here looking for you and your friends hoping you all can give us some information about the killings in Shiganshina, Eren." Levi replied cooly, he really wanted his mate's attention on him rather than Hange.

The brunette raised his eyebrows at his tone and said, "Well I'm afraid we can't help you at all. The only thing we know that the killings were done by a beta ghoul and that is all. I bet you would have known."

Hange nodded but then she held both of Eren's hands which caused both Levi to almost growl at her and Moblit to growl at Eren. Hange then giddily said "But there is more than that! Apparently the beta ghoul who does the killings smell like an omega!"

Eren froze a little but the slowly removed his hands from Hange. "Really? That's absurb. There's no way that there is a beta ghoul that smells like an omega." said Eren. From his casual stance, he moved into an offensive stance, Levi observed. What amused him wasn't what Eren said but his current stance. Omegas usually go into a defensive stance to protect themselves as their kagune can only be used as a defense mechanism and not an offensive one.

"Well apparently it's suppose to be true but there isn't proof yet." Eren slightly relaxed but then tensed so much when he heard what Hange said after. "But if it is true, I would really wish we can capture him or her so that I can do experiments on them. Maybe I can get some blood and..." Hange went on rambling on what she would do when they caught the murderer.

Hange after all was the royal physician/scientist in Sina and she was really well respected. Suddenly Eren's voice cut off Hange's rambling in an instant.

"I suggest you leave now, please." He said coldly. His eyes full of panic and fear but he kept a poker face. His scent was full of distress.

Suddenly Levi felt himself let off a scent and a soft croon. Eren relaxed a little and gave Levi a really confused glance. Levi himself was confused and surprised.

Hange who was slightly observing the two smiled but then she wasn't ready to leave. She wanted Levi's mate to invite them in to talk so that one they can get their job done and Levi to spend some time with his mate.

"But we need your help. You're an omega and you must know some omegas. Do you know any of them that have a unique kagune? I really wanna experiment on one." she begged.

Now Eren has tense so much that he looked like he was ready to attack Hange. Levi was really confused and Moblit has taken the initiative to pull Hange behind him and gave Eren a warning growl.

"I said leave now. I do not wish to see you again." Eren warned.

"Eren, are you alright?" a male voice rang out from inside the cottage.

"Yeah, I am. These people were just about to leave." said Eren and gave them a pointed look. Levi nodded, he didn't want to upset his poor mate any more.

But Levi kinda forgotten how stubborn Hange was. "I'm not leaving until you give us some clue! My curiosity will not be satisfied until we find this ghoul and experiment on them!" She wailed.

Suddenly Hange was pinned down by a Rinkaku kagune with one pointed at her throat. She then gasped.

"You're the beta ghoul that smells like an Omega."

"Correction." Eren said dangerously. " I'm an Omega ghoul with a beta kagune."


	4. Chapter 4

All Eren wanted was a day of peace and quiet. After feeling all jumpy and restless for the whole morning, and now currently feeling lonely and empty as he left the bar with Armin and Mikasa, Eren felt entirely exhausted like he had fought too many ghouls without having proper nourishment. Eren wondered whether it was because he was lacking nourishment but usually he could hold out his hunger the longest between him and his friends. If Armin and Mikasa were not hungry, then he definitely wasn't. So why is he feeling so...sick? Nah not sick. Weird would be a better word. He was definitely not feeling like himself.

The three of them are now back at their cottage near the wall, Eren resting on the couch in the living room, Armin doing some financial analysis and managing their money so that Mikasa can go out and buy some food back in the night. It will soon be the one month mark since they had proper food. Eren's mouth started to water when he thought of the human flesh that he will be having in mere hours. His mouth started to water even more when he caught smell of the amazing scent from the bar.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts and jumped up from he couch with his face all scrunch up. What was this scent and why is he smelling this? He knew that it was a scent from another ghoul but as far as Eren knew, ghouls don't have delicious scents. Mikasa saw his sudden movement and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you okay, Eren?" She asked.

Eren nodded his head and rubbed his face with both of his palms hoping it would give him a clearer mind. Suddenly Mikasa perked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked. Mikasa stood up and went to the window and slowly pulled the curtains. It was enough to let her peek outside without letting anyone outside know who she was looking at.

"Kas?" Eren asked again. As he started walking towards her. She then held her hand up to signal Eren to stop. After a few minutes, she let go of the curtains slowly and turned her attention towards Eren and Armin, who made his way to the living room because it was too quiet in the cottage. Eren was usually rambling on something while Mikasa would say something once in a while.

"What is it?" Armin asked.

With a frown, Mikasa replied. "The strangers from the bar, they are making their way here."

"What? Why?" Eren asked confusingly.

Mikasa shrugged. Armin just looked thoughtful and said "They might be sent from the capital to investigate the killings. They might just be coming here to ask us some questions. Just act normal if they do."

Both Eren and Mikasa nodded their heads but Eren was confused on why anyone would come so far out from the city to ask questions but didn't ask why. Other than that, one of them just smell devine.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door which made Eren jump since he was deep in thought.

"I'll get the door." said Armin.

"Nah, I'll do it. I have some questions for them." Eren suddenly said.

Both Armin and Mikasa both look at him questioningly. "What?" Eren asked.

"You don't usually volunteer to answer the door." Mikasa pointed out while Eren just shrug and made his way to the door.

"Be careful! And be smart!" Armin shouted.

"I know." Eren grumbled. As he made his way towards the door, Eren quickly thought of some questions and composed himself to look very casual. He then opened the door to see the three strangers from the bar exactly. The female beta at the back while the other two males behind her. Eren couldn't help but noticed the very gorgeous looking raven-haired alpha. The omega in him was practically begging for him to just jump into his embrace.

"How can I help you?" he asked while leaning against the door frame, looking annoyed like someone interrupted his peace and quite. He was also silently analysing these ghouls just in case they might do something. One cannot not be careful enough.

The brunette bounced on her heels and enthusiastically introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Hange and this is my mate Moblit! The one with a permanent frown on his face is Levi."

Levi. Eren's omega yipped excitedly. It was a sexy name and Eren agreed with his brain.  
Before Eren could even answer back towards that enthusiastic introduction, the raven-haired alpha butted in. "Tch. Shut it four eyes. We don't need to give everyone we see our fucking names for fuck sake." Levi said while rolling his eyes and arms crossed.

Eren raised his eyes at Levi amused. He's not even bothering to make a good impression. The beta ghoul called Hange ignored Levi and continued talking. "We're here for some business for a friend. We were hoping you and your friends could help us. So what's your name?"

Eren was thoroughly amused right now. Business for a friend? Asking him for help? Now asking for his name? Can they be more obvious? Well Eren decided to pry from them for a while but before he pries, he needed to act casual. Plus he was already confused that Hange introduced the other beta ghoul, Moblit as her mate, not boyfriend or husband or even lover. But mate. With his question decided in his mind, he then said. "My name is Eren. And what do you mean by mate?" he asked.

Hange grinned at him and wrapped herself around Moblit's arm. She then proudly announced, "Moblit is my soulmate."

Eren was slightly taken aback from he sudden announcement. Well now he knew that ghouls had such things as soulmates. Something like werewolves in fairytales. He nodded his head indicating he understood what the beta ghoul said while he silently muttered to himself, "So there is such things as soulmates in ghouls." He then shook his head and looked up towards the three ghouls at his doorstep. He then thought it was a good time to go into business. "Well you need to elaborate on what your business is. I can't help if you are being vague." He said boringly.

"We came here looking for you and your friends hoping you all can give us some information about the killings in Shiganshina, Eren." The raven-haired alpha, Levi spoke up. His tone was cool and monotone.

Eren raised his eyebrows at his tone. He contemplated on what he should say but he didn't wanna seem like he knew about the killings so he said, "Well I'm afraid we can't help you at all. The only thing we know that the killings were done by a beta ghoul and that is all. I bet you would have known." He acted he was like any person in Shiganshina. Killings were done by a beta ghoul. That is it.

Hange nodded but then she suddenly held both of Eren's hands which shocked him and made him flinch. Nobody touched him. He didn't like physical contact. Or more like he doesn't like people initiating contact with him, while he loves initiating contact with people for some other world reason. Hange then giddily told him, "But there is more than that! Apparently the beta ghoul who does the killings smell like an omega!"

Eren froze while panic start to fill him, how did they know that killings were done by someone who smelt like an omega. Eren was sure to kill off every witness. The only people who knew were Armin and Mikasa and they would not rat him out because they knew how important this secret was. He then slowly retracted his hands from Hange's hold and slowly swallowed, "Really? That's absurb. There's no way that there is a beta ghoul that smells like an omega." Eren nervously laughed. He stopped leaning against the door and stood straight ready to attack. Whatever these guys knew, it place him in danger and he will not hesitate to kill all of them to keep his secret.

"Well apparently it's suppose to be true but there isn't proof yet." Hange then said with a sad tone. Eren slightly relaxed at that point but then tensed up so much when he heard what Hange said after. "But if it is true, I would really wish we can capture him or her so that I can do experiments on them. Maybe I can get some blood and..."

Suddenly hidden memories started flooding into his minds,

_Rubber gloved hands holding a plier on his left hand with a bucket in his right. They were laughing maliciously..._

_Blood was everywhere..._

_Something was crawling in his ear..._

All Eren can see was red and he had to flee before he does anything to hurt anyone especially Mikasa and Armin who were still in the cottage.

"I suggest you leave now, please." Eren suddenly coldly spat. His was in full panic mode but he kept his face clear of emotion.

Eren was really seeing red and he knew the symptoms. The symptoms were a warning for him to calm down before he does something stupid and kill someone that is important towards him. He had to take a deep breath to compose himself. Somehow, though, Eren stop seeing red and his mind was slightly clearer. After a few moments, Eren realised that there was a comforting feeling surrounding him, embracing him, and that was when he realised it was a scent. A scent that promise safety, protection and comfort.

The beta ghoul, Hange didn't seem to get the memo that Eren wanted them gone because she then said, "But we need your help. You're an omega and you must know some omegas. Do you know any of them that have a unique kagune? I really wanna experiment on one."

Eren then saw red again as more memories flooded in front of his eyes.

_Two of his friends bound by rope and gagged..._

_He was asked to make a choice to ask who to die first..._

_The girl was held up by her neck, screaming but her screams where muffles by the gag in her mouth..._

_The boy was yelling at him with pleading eyes..._

_Snap..._

Eren was growling and angry before he knew it. Moblit has taken the initiative to pull Hange behind him and gave Eren a warning growl.

"I said leave now. I do not wish to see you again." Eren warned as he tried to compose himself.

"Eren, are you alright?" Armin's voice rang out from inside the cottage. Eren's attention snapped towards his friends voice. He would not go berserk. If not he will attack his friends. He breathed out and the looked at the three ghouls pointedly.

"Yeah, I am. These people were just about to leave." He called back while the raven-haired ghoul nodded getting the hint. If he wasn't angry, Eren would have been curious why the ghoul was not pushing to get answers. While Levi got the hint, it was obvious Hange did not because she started wailing, "I'm not leaving until you give us some clue! My curiosity will not be satisfied until we find this ghoul and experiment on them!"

That seem to be the last straw for Eren because suddenly Hange was pinned down by a Rinkaku kagune with one pointed at her throat. She then gasped.

"You're the beta ghoul that smells like an Omega."

"Correction." Eren said dangerously. "I'm an Omega ghoul with a beta kagune."

~~~~~

His mate's movement was so fast that it stunned both him and Moblit. He had never seen anyone move so fast before than himself. He was fast but this ghoul who had his friend on the ground with a kagune at her throat, somehow was faster. Moblit got out of his shock faster than Levi and surge forward with his kagune out, going to save his mate.

Eren seem to have noticed Moblit because the next thing was that a set of Koukaku kagune appeared and blocked Moblit's attack.

This seem to snap Levi out of his daze and he presented his Ukaku kagune. He knew that this boy was fast so he might need the speed of his Ukaku to stop anyone from getting hurt. Levi was a special ghoul. He wasn't just called the strongest ghoul for no reason. He was a ghoul three types of kagune. An Ukaku, Rinkaku and a Bikaku.

In the world of ghouls, Alpha's are able to posses two types of kagune and only few are able to have all three types. They are meant to help with society and protect it. Beta's can only have one type to help with labor in society while Omega's only have Koukaku type kagune which most people to protect and defend themselves and their children. But because of this, many Omegas are discriminated because of their lack of contribution towards the community. Only able to produce offspring but that was it.

Suddenly he heard footsteps, two ghouls had ran out of the cottage to see the fight unfold. An alpha and omega.

"EREN!" The blonde omega yelled with a horrified expression on his face while the female alpha had a look of panic.

Eren seemed to not hear the other omega because he still had Hange pinned on the ground while fighting off Moblit. Moblit was skillful but Eren seemed to be more experienced thatn Moblit. Levi had enough and intervened. He crystallised his kagune only to deliver a high speed torrent of spike-like projectiles to distract his mate. And it worked well, Eren had let go of Hange and threw Moblit towards the ground and turned its attention towards Levi. Hange seemed like she fainted from shock while Moblit was knocked out by the impact.

Both Eren's eyes were black while his pupils burned bright red when he faced Levi and somehow Levi felt he saw anger, hate but yet fear.

"That's not Eren..." he heard a light whimper from the direction of the two ghouls.

"He went in that mode again... He was alright for two years... what happened..." Something mumbled in a daze.

"YOU!" suddenly he heard someone shout from behind.

Levi grunt in response not taking his eyes off his mate, he didn't want to hurt his mate unless there was no choice. He also didn't want his mate to hurt anyone severely at all.

"What did you guys do to Eren?!" A frustrated growl was heard.

"I don't know. We were asking him something and he went all feral." Levi growled. "How do you calm him down anyways?!" He then barked at the two ghouls. The alpha had her kagune out like she was ready to attack but he attention was somehow at his mate and not him.

"The only way is to knock him out." The blonde omega said worriedly.

Then the female alpha suddenly sprang into action and started fighting with Eren. Levi's eyes widened, in panic for the safety of his mate and curiosity. He wanted to see how this people handled this state of Eren. Through the whispers, they must have handled Eren like this before.

The female alpha was trying to restrain Eren rather than knocking him out. Confused, Levi decided to help her out which in quick seconds both of them had a thrashing and cursing Eren on the ground. The female alpha then yelled out for the blonde omega and the blonde hurriedly made his way to Eren. He place his thumb under his chin and gave it a firm push, with that Eren just went limo and fainted, his kagune's disappearing in the air.

Levi stood up and went to scoop up Eren. He then turned his attention towards the female alpha ghoul and the blonde omega ghoul. "Under the authority of King Erwin Smith, all three of you are under arrest."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
